


French Fries are Tasty

by deathtothecrows



Series: Team Fortress Oneshots [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: The boys go out to lunch and it's cute ok don't @ me





	French Fries are Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> A freedom fries fic I made for the wonderful airborneranger63 on Tumblr 
> 
> https://airborneranger63.tumblr.com/ they're pretty cool go check em out

    I’d never been to a Waffle House before, but after shouting for two fully incomprehensible minutes, Soldier had finally convinced me to go. Something about how they had started making french fries last Thursday, and how much I would like them.

    So here we are, sitting across from each other in matching plastic red-and-white booths. The seat is incredibly uncomfortable but I’ve been in more uncomfortable positions. To the left is a window looking out onto a sunny Sunday afternoon, and a very pretty basket of flowers right next to the glass. To the right is a small diner with white walls and red accents. It’s a small, quaint place, but it seems comfortable. Surprisingly homey.

    In front of me, is a cardboard container full of french fries. Soldier is across from me, digging in to a very greasy burger that looks to me to be absurdly disgusting, but he’s having the time of his life. He’s wearing a light tan Mann Co. hat with the brim pulled low over his grey eyes and heavy brow. A dark brown aviator’s jacket is unzipped to show a light grey t-shirt with the word maggot printed in bold capital letters. For christmas Scout had ordered them all graphic tee’s with their most said phrases on them, a surprisingly sweet gesture from the Boston Prankster. My own t-shirt had the word gentlemen written in a fancy curving script.

    “Spy? What is it?”

    I hadn’t realized I was staring until it was too late, and the graveled words woke me from a suprise stupor. I blinked and saw that the Soldier had finished his burger and was now sipping on a strawberry shake, looking up at me from under the brim of his hat.

    “Nothing to worry about mon cher, just thinking is all.” I try a smile, feeling my cheeks warm. I had opted to leave my mask at home in favor of more casual clothing, although maybe that was something of a mistake. My expressions out in the open for all to see. Soldier doesn’t seem to notice though he just nods and gestures, shake in hand, at the untouched fries in front of me.

“You gotta eat those you know. It’s important.”

“Why exactly do I have to eat them?” I look with what I hope is disinterest down at the fries.

“Because it’s us and that’s important, amen.”

I raise my eyebrow at that, “Us? How does a common foodstuff represent our relationship?”

    Without missing a beat, he responds in a slightly-too-loud voice, “Because it’s got French in the name but is American dish at its finest.”

    I smile at that, and take a fry from the edge of the container. “Well when you put it like that mon fleur, how can I refuse.”

    I bite gingerly into the fried potato shred and am greeted with a simple but excellent flavor of starch, oil, and salt. A crunchy shell but melt in your mouth interior. The perfect french fry, for the perfect date on a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry shakes are the absolute best and if u disagree then I'll fight u


End file.
